clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Honk Gong
History Honk Gong began as an island settlement 45 miles off the coast of the Eastern coast of Asaina. Although it was just a small fishing village at the time, the economic importance and growth of the village was not even predicted at the time. Penguin settlements dated back to 1566, when a Imperial Asainian exploration sailed from the Capital, Peijine to Honk Going island, and set up a colony. In 1839, Imperial authorities refused the import of Opal to the area. The Kingdom of Club Penguin, however was furious, and started the First Opal War with Asaina. In 1841, Kingdom Forces began occupying the area. With the defeat of Asaina in 1895 with the Treaty of Nangjing, leasing the area to the to the Kingdom. In 1898, the land was extended to the New Territories and Mowloon. The Kingdom obtained a 100 year lease on the land, promising to cede the land back to Asainese authority in 1998. During the first half of the 20th century, Hong Kong switched control many times, as the government of the mainland kept changing. It became a free port, and was one of the most high-traffic ports in the early 20th century. It was the crown jewel of the North, as said by some, and was one of the Antarctic's most prestigious territories. Honk Gong was invaded by Japalandese forces in 1941, causing the British forces to retreat to the Mountains of the New Territories.During the occupation, the citizens suffered tremendously, as food was being rashioned, and that sickness and disease began plaguing the population. During the occupation, half of the population was gone, but the country was liberated by the Antarctic forces, then reclaiming the area for Antarctica. Government and Politics Honk Gong is a country, under the Asaina-Antarctic Joint Act of 1987, makes Honk Gong one country, under two systems.The constitution of Honk Gong enshrined political freedoms and it's autonomy.The new constitution, or the Honk Gong Basic Law Bill,outlines the system of government of Honk Gong.The primary institutions of government is the Executive Council,who then is elected directly by the people, and acts like a city council. The head of the Council is the Chief Executive, who is the leader of the majority party elected into the Executive Council.Honk Gong also has a Civil Service, which enforces laws, and such.The legislature, is also elected by the people, and also by the Standing Committee, that determines half of the complete vote.The Legislative Council is a 60 member council, in which 30 are elected by the residents of Honk Gong, and the other 30 are appointed or elected by the Asaianian government. The Judiciary, is appointed by the Asainian government, and has only municipal and provincial courts. One federal court is also located in the country, but the Supreme Court is still located in Peibing, where cases that cannot be handled by the Honk Gong Judiciary are handled. Language The official languages, as enshrined by the Honk Gong Basic Laws are Asainese and English. Due to Antarctic rule, Englsih has and still remains a highly important language in Honk Gong.Honk Gong also recognizes other dialects of Asainese and other Malindarese Islands. Asainese is the most common spoken language, with 89% of the population speaking Asainese. The other 11% is Englsuh, and other Malindarese dialects. Administrative districts As the government system is unitary, there are no municipal councils,and all costs and projects and covered by the federal government. Unlike Asaina, there is no actual definition for cities and towns, as the entirety of the country is a city-state.The country is divided into 18 administrative reigions, each reperesnted by a Regional Councillor. In total, there are 405 elected district representatives, with 135 of them being appointed by the government itself. Geography Flag, Motto, and Anthem Goverment Inhabitants Villains Culture See Also External Links Category:Countries